The invention relates to a chip card reader in general, into which a chip card can be inserted into a reading position in which contact elements provided in said chip card reader engage or contact contact zones provided on said chip card. The invention relates specifically to a chip card reader having contact elements adapted for soldering.
In known chip card readers frequently a downward movement is provided between the chip card and the chip card reader when the chip card is inserted into the reading position so as to provide a good engagement between the contact elements of the chip card reader and the contact zones of the chip card. Such chip card readers require mechanical means to provide for said downward movement. For other applications a chip card reader might be sufficient which does not use such a downward movement but uses sliding contact elements so that for instance said mechanical means for providing the downward movement for the chipcard is no longer required.